Atsuo Fukishiro
Atsuo Fukishiro (Fukishiro Atsuo) is an unseated officer of the 10th Division and a former noble of the Fukishiro Clan. Appearance Atsuo has short red hair and light gold colored eyes. Personality Atsuo, isn't very reliable being the spoilt son of a once noble family. Although, he can be serious when the time comes but usually ruining it by making a mistake or his stomach rumbling. Atsuo is basically always hungry. He can also be quite idiotic, thinking that the Espada War was bull meat due to his appearence. History The Fukishiro House were once a noble family. That is, until the death of Atsuo's mother and father. Appearently, his parents had been assassinated while Atsuo was still a child. Atsuo and his brother roamed the streets, begging for food and sleeping in alley ways. A couple of months later, whilst Atsuo was asleep his brother disappeared. Him, being very young, was lost, trying to survive on his own until one day he was found by an old man who was a former shinigami. The man looked after him and cared for him as if he was his own son. Atsuo made it to Shino Academy training to be a shinigami, hoping to be a famous, strong shinigami so that he could find his brother, or his brother could come and find him. Then, one day he visited the old man finding that he disappeared. Atsuo assumed he had died. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Atsuo is well trained in swordsmanship, he can rely on his sword when he is reflecting away attacks such as arrows. Shunpo Expert: Atsuos best strength is his speed, being well-knowned back in the academy for his fast movements and reflexes. Nearly reaching the expectation of a Shunpo Master. High Spiritual Energy: Atsuo gained his spiritual pressure from his parents, and it improved while training with his teacher. It is almost as strong as a lieutenent's level and is also currently training to reach the expectations of a lieutenent. Hakuda Expert: Atsuo is also a skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, beating his brother in a spar and being able to keep up with an Espada with thick Hierro, War. Zanpakutō Ame no Shurichen (Chains that seal the rain): In sealed form, it takes on the form of a katana. *'Shikai': It is released with the command "Shatter!". When released, it is a pure white katana with a white chain coming off the end. Shikai Special Ability: Ame no Shurichen has an elemental type of power, water and ice, enabling Atsuo to use both in Shikai. :*'Kori no Tsubasa' (Wings of Ice): Demon-like wings made from ice are connected to Atsuos back allowing him to fly freely and faster. :*'Mizu Kusari no baria' (Water Chain Barrier): untill is has formed a round barrier around him. This water will only reflect away things such as the blade of a zanpakuto, and Kido. But it cannot reflect away anything that has a very high reiastu in it. ::*'Mizu Kusari no baria V2': Forms a stronger layer, reflecting almost anything away. :*'Aisu Ite Furaingu' (Flying Iced Archer): Atsuo's sword will slowly vanish, once it has, ice, iron-like arrows attack the opponent from every direction wounding the opponent. :*'Shiro no Tatsumaki' (White tornado): Atsuo drops his Zanpakutō vertically onto the ground, once he does a tornado made out of water will rise above from under the opponent. The tornado freezes everything within it's influence. Once that has happened, chains will be wrapped around the tornado, and then it would shatter the tornado and everthing inside. (Much like Kuchiki Rukia's ability in Tite Kubo's 'Bleach') :*'Sai Sakusei' (Recreate): This allows him to gather moisture in the tip of Ame no Shurichen to create a blade of ice. This makes it possible to alter the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the immediate area. (Much like Kuchiki Rukia's ability in Tite Kubo's 'Bleach') :*'Hageshi Buredo' (Fierce Blade): As he points his Zanpakutō to the opponent, water will dash towards them. As it is about to go through their body the water forms into ice stabbing the opponent wherever the water was about to hit. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes *(To War) "Bingo! I am the Samurai from the Eastern Seas! The name is Elvis!" *(To War) "Fraud Bull Meat Ninja!" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Nobles